1. Technical Field
The present inventions relate to a multi-bridge power converter and, more particularly, relate to a multi-bridge power converter for creating an AC mains power supply for large power loads.
2. Description of the Related Art
AC voltage regulation, voltage sag and voltage surge correction are a proven need for today's commercial and industrial utility power grid users. Centralized power generation cannot prevent local brown outs and outages which are best mitigated at the point of use. A variety of solutions employ power converters, energy storage devices and controls to correct for these disturbances. Economic benefits over the related art may be realized by eliminating or reducing the size of magnetic components and semiconductors and increasing energy efficiency.